fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth 3/Script
For extended script go here ''. ''Script done by FE Planet. Part 4 Final Chapter: Rebirth (3) Yune: How dull. I don't sense any enemies nearby. I know! Would you all like me to tell you a story as we climb? Ike: What kind of story? Yune: One from long ago, long before the grandparents of anyone here were born. (Image of a goddess with creatures by her side) Yune: In the very beginning of this world... there was only water, until one day a girl appeared. The girl was very clever, and she forged the first land...then she made trees and flowers, and then she created beings. Tibarn: The story of the grand creation? Heard it. Wake me when it's over. Ike: The girl was you, right, Yune? Or are you talking about Ashera? Yune: Both, really...and neither, actually. At first, the girl was excited by her new world, and she thought of little else. Then she started feeling lonely. Everyone, every being she'd created, was different from her. Not a single person that could truly understand her. All alone, she grew sadder and sadder, crying for thousands of years. Then some creatures began to grow and change, becoming more clever and sophisticated. They tried to comfort the girl and eventually grew closer to her... That was the birth of the Zunanma. They were your ancestors...beorc, laguz, everyone. Sanaki: In Begnion, we are taught that the Zunanma were human—Um, I mean...beorc ancestors... Naesala: I'm sure there was some selfish reason why the senators would teach that. Probably helps justify laguz slaves... Sanaki: ...It makes me wonder what else in my country has been warped beyond recognition. Yune: It's possible that the truth was simply misunderstood. Like the way everyone calls me a dark god... Yune: But let me continue... The Zunanma worshipped the girl as their own goddess. They said her hair was as striking a color as dawn's first light, so they gave her a name... The Goddess of Dawn. She was a much-loved goddess. Ike: The Goddess of Dawn... Yune: The Zunanma continued to evolve and change, giving rise to a variety of races and tribes across the land. Naturally, each of the races thought their own was superior to the others, and conflict arose between them. (Image of a war between Beorc and Laguz) Yune: The goddess tried to make peace among her people, but nothing could stop the warring Zunanma. Trying to separate the factions, the goddess gave them different names, laguz and beorc... But this only intensified their conflict. Yune: And then...the great flood occurred. (Image of the Great Flood) Yune: The goddess was only trying to bring an end to the fighting. But her power was so great that all the continents were drowned in the flood, all except Tellius. Ike: Are you sure about this story? It's very different from the histories that we've each been taught. Nailah: True. In Hatari we learned that the flood was a punishment, but this sounds like she didn't even do it intentionally. Caineghis: That's why we have always been so adamant that the dark god must not be released from the medallion. Laguz rulers have been taught this for generations, though it was particularly stressed in times of war. Yune: Hmm... (Image returns to normal) Elincia: Among beorc nations, we only know a vague fairy tale about the dark god stirring up a great disaster. Kurthnaga: Neither the laguz nor the beorc have an accurate depiction by the sound of it. I wonder where the story got twisted. Yune: There is another standing in our way... I have a feeling he might be able to tell us. Kurthnaga: ...Fa-- ...Father? Ike: Huh? Kurthnaga: My father... Just beyond these doors, my father is waiting. Ike: Dheginsea, king of Goldoa... He's supposed to be one of the three who defeated the dark god...Yune. Yune: He has been blessed by Ashera. Not only that, but it's a powerful, resilient blessing from long ago. He may be nearly impossible to defeat. Yune: ...Let's get everyone together. There's no better time than now. I was hoping to avoid this until we reached Ashera... Actually, I hoped not to have to do it at all... But she's left me with no choice. I will give you the blessings of Yune, goddess of chaos and freedom. In their natural state, the attacks of mortal creatures have no effect on divine beings. (Image of the Three Heroes) Yune: When Ashera set out to defeat me, she gathered her strongest warriors and bestowed on them some of her power. This is called the Goddess's Blessing... She empowered the dual swords of the beorc swordswoman, Altina. The laguz warrior, Soan, and Dheginsea, the leader of the dragon tribe, were also blessed. (Image returns to normal) Yune: I failed then... But this time will be different. I'll use Ashera's own tricks, and I won't be defeated. Everyone... Take some time now to ready yourselves. Beorc, be sure to equip your best weapons. I'll begin when everyone's ready. (Battle Preparations) (If Ike isn't equipped with Ragnell) Yune: Ike, there's a certain affinity between a weapon and its bearer. Ragnell is clearly ideal for you. You can feel it can't you? Ike: Yes, you're right. Yune: You have Ragnell ready, then? Good. Yune: I think we're all ready. I'll need the laguz to transform. (All Laguz transform) Yune: Let's begin. (Yune blesses everyone) Yune: ''' OK, I'm all done now. Whew... I... That was really hard... I think I... I think I need to rest. '''Sothe: Micaiah? Are you feeling all right? You don't look so good. Micaiah: ''' ...I'm fine. Thank you, Sothe. '''Ike: What happened to Yune? Micaiah: She's sleeping. She wants us to take it from here. Ike: All right... If we're all set, let's move out. Beyond the door Kurthnaga: Father! Dheginsea: Kurthnaga. I wasn't expecting this... It's safe to assume then that you've come prepared to fight? Dheginsea: How many times have I said it now? How many times have I warned against starting another war? Dheginsea: Caineghis, the great lion king... How many times have I said it now? How many times have I warned against starting another war? Caineghis: ''' I know, old friend. I know... '''Dheginsea: Tibarn, the great hawk king... How many times have I said it now? How many times have I warned against starting another war? Tibarn: Don't you dare preach to me, you dried-up old fool. Dheginsea: Naesala, the great raven king... How many times have I said it now? How many times have I warned against starting another war? Naesala: And since when have I ever listened to the likes of you? Dheginsea: We have betrayed our vow to our goddess. We should have learned, but the fighting never stopped. Now we must pay for our crimes. We must take responsibility, and accept Ashera's judgment. Micaiah: No! You don't understand! It wasn't the war that awoke the goddess! It was my song... The galdr of release freed the goddess! Dheginsea: ...You can't expect me to believe that. We will wait here patiently for the punishment we deserve. If you are unwilling to await judgment... You will stand against... The greatest of all dragons! Kurthnaga: Father, no! Why must we fight? There must be a way to talk this through. Ike: It's no use, Kurth. We have no choice but to fight. We must reach the goddess, and not even the king of dragons can stand in our way. (After battle) Dheginsea: ...Well done. You...have beaten me. Kurthnaga: Father! Dheginsea: Don't lose your head, now, boy. This wound... This is nothing. Your power... How could you defeat me? I was blessed by Ashera herself... Yune: I gave them my blessings. Dheginsea: Yune?! Is that you? Yune: That war long ago... I'm so sorry. You were right to fight against me. I was young and immature. The great flood was a result of my unchecked emotions. Dheginsea: You don't have to apologize, Yune. I always knew that you weren't actually evil... You were just too powerful. Yune: So why did you choose Ashera again? I had hoped that this time you would join me to help protect the people. Dheginsea: I'm sorry, Yune. But I've done worse to you... Long ago, we made a vow before the goddess Ashera herself... We vowed that we, the laguz and beorc, would never commit the same genocidal sins. We didn't keep our promise... And for that reason I was committed to accepting my just punishment. Yune: Silly, stubborn, old scalebag... You just don't know when to quit... You need to lighten up a bit. Dheginsea: To convince the laguz kings to follow my example, I rewrote history, hid my tracks, and declared you a dark god. All I ever wanted was to avoid conflict... Please, forgive me. Yune: Don't worry about it, Dheginsea. I caused enough trouble for you, so I'll forgive you just this once. Dheginsea: I'm pleased to hear that. Dheginsea: Gareth! Gather our survivors. Kurthnaga is their commander from now on. Gareth: Understood, sir! Dheginsea: Nasir... You followed your sovereign very far for having once left your country in disgust. ...I give you my sincerest thanks. Nasir: No, my lord... Unaware of my own king's true heart, I did what I thought had to be done... I apologize. Dheginsea: Ena... I would like to tell you only that I wish you the greatest happiness in life. Ena: Thank... Thank you, sire. Dheginsea: Now then, Kurthnaga... Get these men moving. I will remain here, for I cannot move. Kurthnaga: Yes, Father. We will stop Ashera. Wait here for our return. We will be back. Dheginsea: ...Yes, my son. I'll be waiting. Flashback Unknown: We must save them. Even now, as we speak, countless laguz slaves endure Begnion chains. They suffer terribly. Dheginsea: We have done all that we will do. Unknown: Admonitions and censures change nothing! Now is the time for the dragon tribes to use their strength to save the oppressed laguz! Dheginsea: Goldoa does not interfere with the outside world. As king of dragons, I will not allow my people to fan the flames of war. Conflict on the scale you describe will wake the goddess and call down her judgment upon us all. This is the path to destruction. A thousand years... That is how long we swore to the goddess that there would be no war. Have you forgotten our covenant? Unknown: Of course not. Yet...there are laguz who are treated as less than livestock. I cannot believe that this is what the goddess wants. Dheginsea: Goldoa will not move. This decree stands from the time our nations were formed. The goddess has not yet slept one hundred and fifty years. Would you see the laguz and beorc destroyed? Would you see all of Tellius awash in blood? No, unless destruction comes to seek us at our door, Goldoa will not move, for the sake of future generations. Unknown: Tell me, do you care nothing for the laguz who suffer in the current generation? Do you think it would comfort them to know that you condone their misery? Dheginsea: All things require sacrifice. Unknown: ... Dheginsea: Where are you going? Unknown: To Begnion. I will find a solution without you. Dheginsea: You, who have lost your birthright? All you will accomplish is your own destruction. Hold...hold, I say! (End of flashback) Dheginsea: My queen... Rajaion... I will soon join you. My lovely Almedha... Cherish...life... (Dheginsea dies) Yune: It's happening again... Whose memory is that?! Something feels so...familiar about it. Is that... Is that your memory? Kurthnaga: Father! ...... Ena: Kurth... He's gone... Kurthnaga: I know. This is simply another reason to move on... Entrusted by my father to care for our people, I will stand before Ashera. ...As the king of the dragon tribe! (Kurthnaga obtains Formshift) Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts